Issei Belmont
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Tras derrotar definitivamente a Drácula, Julius Belmont decidió que se había ganado un tiempo de paz y se retiró a un pueblo en Japón, donde formó una familia. Y ahora, tras casi 20 años de silencio, los Belmont vuelven a dar de que hablar.


Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Sinceramente no sé qué me impulso a subir este capítulo, especialmente porque aún no termino el 14 de DXC!, pero estoy pasando por una pequeña fiebre de Castlevania (probablemente a causa de Aria of Sorrow que estoy jugando en emulador) y, tomando en cuenta que me puse a trabajar en DXC! Pues, para cuando me di cuenta, mezclé DXD con Castlevania y salió esto…

Honestamente no sé a dónde llegará, no he visto más allá de este capítulo, prácticamente un episodio piloto, si bien bastante largo. Primero pienso completar tanto Aria como Dawn of Sorrow para darme una idea de a donde lo quiero llevar, pero la verdad, ciento desde ya que tiene un potencial brutal, aunque tendría que remarcar esto:

1°, Issei no se hará demonio. Es un tanto obvio, los Belmont juraron cazar a la noche (te estoy viendo a ti Leon) y aunque pueden llevarse bien con seres sobrenaturales con conciencia (ejemplo: Adrian, más conocido como Alucard) no veo posible que uno de ellos acepte volverse un demonio… o que llegue a morir tan fácilmente como para ser forzado, e inclusive, no me sorprendería si, de pasar, su primer instinto fuera tomarse una botella entera de agua bendita, simplemente por no desear un ser demonio.

También, muchos no son capaces de verlo, pero no hay necesidad de que Issei se vuelva uno para que la historia funcione, inclusive por el tema de longevidad. Issei tiene la Booster Gear, aun si no convierte su cuerpo activamente como en el canon en el que Issei cambia su brazo izquierdo por el de un dragón, la Booster Gear sigue afectando al portador, volviéndolo, en esencia, un híbrido de dragón y humano naturalmente y por si fuera poco, ¿me van a decir que un Belmont es débil? Por favor.

2° el harem me tiene en duda. Lo sé, muchos (yo incluido) difícilmente ven un fic de DXD que pueda ser considerado como tal sin un harem, aunque se de algunos que no opinan igual, y respeto y comprendo sus opiniones, especialmente porque la historia de DXD es perfectamente capaz de funcionar sin la necesidad de un harem, simplemente todas las chicas de DXD me gustan (unas más que otras) y generalmente no me deja un buen sabor de boca verlas con otros cuando Issei está disponible (nunca fui ni pienso ser fan del NTR, y aunque en el fic no sea necesariamente considerado así si nunca mostraron interés en Issei, o está muerto, o si es algo hipócrita de pensar ya que un harem solo se diferencia del NTR en que los miembros del harem están enterados y de acuerdo), especialmente en el caso de Rias en que el principal candidato a pareja, fuera de Issei, es Riser (si, sé que se corrige después, pero eso es tras la paliza que Issei le da, antes de eso, es todo menos alguien agradable, demasiado acostumbrado a estar en la sima del mundo).

Por esto, y por qué quiero terminar al menos un fic antes de empezar con más proyectos (aunque tal vez empiece a trabajar indefinidamente en varios para permitir que mi musa cambiante este contenta y no pase de nuevo por meses sin publicar nada, el tiempo lo dira) es que, al menos de momento, este fic se quedará con solo un capitulo, una vez se me ocurra como proceder con los primeros arcos (bueno, con el de Riser) empezaré a trabajar más seriamente. Pero por ahora:

-Dialogo-.

-_Pensamientos_-

[Seres sellados en sacred gear]

-**Hechizos**-.

**Capítulo 01: Los cazadores de la noche.**

Era un día más que llegaba a su fin la tranquila Kuoh, y desde cualquier parte sus habitantes podían admirar el hermoso, si bien cotidiano, atardecer que marcaba el final del día. Uno de los mejores lugares para verlo era un parque en especial, el cual, extrañamente, se encontraba casi completamente desierto con la excepción de dos jóvenes adolescentes que terminaban su cita.

Uno era una hermosa joven de cabellos azabache hasta la espalda baja y ojos violeta que sonreía con inocencia, y el otro era un castaño algo largo con una coleta baja sujeta con una cinta negra y de ojos castaños que sonreía apaciblemente.

-Hoy fue un día maravilloso, Ise-kun, me divertí mucho- le aseguraba la joven sonriente, con sus manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

-Me alegra, yo también me divertí mucho Yuuma-chan-.

-Pero, ¿sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, si me lo concedes, ¡este día será perfecto!-.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso.

-Ise-kun- empezó dulcemente, solo para que su rostro pasara de tierno a enfermizo en cuestión de instantes, luz acumulándose en forma de lanza en una de sus manos a su espalda –Muere por mí-.

En un instante, más rápido de lo que un humano normal pudiera seguir, la lanza de luz volaba rauda con un blanco claro, el corazón de Issei.

Solo que él no era un humano normal.

-No gracias, aún tengo mucho por hacer- respondió con total tranquilidad, una daga plateada aparecida de la aparente nada en su mano izquierda desviando con facilidad la lanza a un costado, provocando que se estrellara con un árbol que fue reducido a astillas en un instante –pero me alegra de que por fin muestres tus verdaderos colores, ángel caído, ahora podemos hablar directamente- le comentó dando un simple paso al frente.

Puesta en alerta al ver como su cita no era el humano ignorante que ella esperaba, dio un gran salto al tiempo que luz la envolvía, revelando instantes después como su ropa, antes linda, pasaba a ser un conjunto de cuero que apenas pasaría por ropa interior. La azabache permaneció en el aire agitando levemente sus alas negras.

-Huh, fue la lujuria lo que te hizo caer ¿no?- cuestionó el castaño inclinando levemente la cabeza a un lado.

Algo furiosa ante eso, no pensó mucho antes de invocar dos lanzas más y lanzarlas en su dirección con gritos de furia pura.

Issei movió levemente su mano izquierda, la solitaria daga pasando a ser tres, y las lanzó con practicada facilidad, dos estrellándose con las lanzas, destruyéndose mutuamente, y la tercera pasó de largo, trazando un corte superficial en la mejilla de la caído, quien se llevó la mano a la herida ahora alarmada.

-Tú, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó algo nerviosa. No todos los días sus lanzas de luz (tan débiles como fueran al compararlas con las de los caídos de cuatro alas) eran destruidas tan fácilmente por simples cuchillos, aun cuando quedara claro que no eran cuchillos normales.

-Considerando que tú atacaste primero, creo que tengo derecho a preguntar yo antes, ¿no lo crees?- cuestionó al tiempo que otra daga aparecía en su mano izquierda, la pulsera de plata con un cuarzo claro en su muñeca resplandeciendo levemente –para empezar, ¿Qué tal si me dices por qué querías matarme?-.

-He, así que eso hacia tu [Sacred Gear], crear cuchillos. No puedo creer que te considerará un peligro si esa es tu habilidad, algo debe de estar mal con el medidor- musitó con frustración y algo de gracia ¿él, un ser peligroso para sus planes por una SG tan simple como lo era el [Unlimited Knifes] al cual solo los asesinos veían algo de utilidad? –Aunque tal vez sea una subclase o mutación- murmuró para sí misma.

-Entonces, ¿me atacaste porque pensaste que mi [Sacred Gear] era fuerte?- preguntó incrédulo, sorprendido ante la idea de que él tuviera uno.

Claro que ella no lo notó así, para ella, era como si se burlara por su error.

-Sí, puede que me equivocara, pero el hecho de que sepas de lo sobrenatural, y especialmente, que te burles de mí, es suficiente para que deseé matarte-.

Apenas dijo eso, empezó a crear lanzas de luz una tras otra, lanzándolas en contra del castaño.

Issei en una primera instancia respondió lanzando sus cuchillos, interceptando tres lanzas antes de empezar a moverse, rodando o saltando por todo el lugar esquivando el resto del ataque.

En una ocasión aprovecho que la lanza golpeó el suelo a sus pies para saltar a un árbol algo lejano, impulsarse en una rama y alzarse alto en el aire al tiempo que lanzaba otras tres más, una daga destruyendo la lanza que volaba en su dirección, otra clavándose en la mano derecha de la caída, haciendo que la lanza en esta se desvaneciera, y una tercera se clavó en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndola lanzar un alarido de dolor.

La caída "Yuuma" decidió que simplemente no ganaría por su cuenta, menos herida como estaba, por lo que mientras Issei seguía cayendo a tierra, ella dio media vuelta y voló a la iglesia abandonada en el borde de Kuoh.

Aterrizando en cuclillas, Issei se irguió para verla marcharse con tranquilidad, para luego el mismo girarse y caminar tranquilamente a su casa.

Veinte minutos después, con el sol rojizo a sus espaldas, entraba tranquilamente a su hogar.

-Ya volví- avisó entrando en la sala.

-Bienvenido Ise-chan- saludó su madre, una mujer castaña hasta los hombres cuya edad rondaba la mitad de los treintas vestida con una falda larga marrón y una blusa manga corta color crema que depositaba una taza de café en la mesa de centro.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu salida?- preguntó un hombre de similar edad, cabello castaño largo hasta la base del cuello atado en una coleta, de barba y bigote atendidos que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de botones roja mientras tomaba la taza y daba un sorbo.

-Bien, y ya sé por qué la caído se me acerco, según ella tengo una [Sacred Gear]- explicó.

-Te dije que debíamos hacer la prueba cariño- le reprendió la mujer.

-Sí, lo siento, es solo que nunca ha habido un miembro de mi familia con uno, nunca creí que Issei tendría- se disculpó.

Ninguno de los dos se mostró sorprendido ante esto, puesto que su familia sabía bien de lo sobrenatural.

La mujer era Hyodou Hana, descendiente de los Oradores, un grupo de estudiosos nómadas que mantenían un registro de la historia de la humanidad de manera oral y entre los cuales no era raro encontrar a un hechicero, como era el caso de ella.

Su esposo, por otra parte, era Julius Belmont, del clan de cazadores Belmont conocidos como los mejores cazadores de criaturas oscuras cuyo mayor enemigo era el máximo vampiro, Drácula.

Fue tras siglos de constantes combates contra el poderoso vampiro, que finalmente la tarea ancestral de los Belmont culminó a manos de Julius, quien, una vez logró matar a Drácula en el 1999 de una vez por todas, decidió que su linaje se ganó el derecho a unas vacaciones y se apartó de la escena en lo sobrenatural, conociendo a Hana un año después y formando una familia usando el apellido de su esposa en Kuoh, un lugar donde tenía amigos, los Shidou que eran una familia de exorcistas con las que trabajó durante la última contienda contra Drácula y quien prometió mantener el secreto.

Una lástima que los Shidou tuvieran que mudarse a Europa años atrás, pero al menos habían logrado un excepcional periodo de paz, y el hecho de que el único incidente que la familia había tenido no fuera producido por la iglesia dejaba en claro que los Shidou habían conservado su promesa para los Belmont.

Claro que eso no significaba que ellos, o su hijo, estaban fuera de forma e incapaces de pelar.

-Bien Ise-chan, veamos si podemos despertarlo, cierra tus ojos-.

Obedeciendo a su madre, Issei cerró sus ojos y se concentró en seguir sus instrucciones.

-¿Recuerdas esas veces que meditamos? Ahora necesitamos que vayas más profundo que simplemente sentir tu cuerpo entero, busca por el centro de tu espíritu, de tu alma-.

En la mente del joven solo había oscuridad, hasta que de pronto, notó una especie de luz, blanca y roja, a la lejanía. Dirigiendo su conciencia, la luz empezó a aumentar de tamaño.

-Siente tu esencia, y como algo, si bien perfectamente mezclado y más que compatible, se encuentra ahí, resaltando como una brillante estrella junto a la que eres tú-.

No fue difícil, años de meditación le permitieron a Issei sentir esa fuente de poder roja junto a la suya blanca, era tan intensa, cálida (aunque para otra persona probablemente fuera demasiado caliente) y algo salvaje, como una llama, y era abrumadora, al punto que, si no fuera porque a estas alturas era literalmente una parte más de su alma, le habría causado un paro cardiaco en el acto.

-Ahora, jálala fuera- indicó, sonriendo al ver un guantelete rojo simple con una gema jade que solo cubría el dorso de la mano de su hijo, aparecer, pero eso fue mero efecto de "encontrar" la SG, como quedó en claro cuando, cortando la felicitación de su madre antes de que siquiera empezara, Issei "jaló" de la SG, y el guantelete se volvió mucho más complejo, extendiéndose hasta el codo con una segunda gema más pequeña cerca a este y que cubría por completo su brazo.

-Dios, eso fue agotador- suspiró Issei dejándose caer en un sofá individual mientras abría sus ojos, mirando el guantelete –así que esta es mi [Sagred Gear]. Mamá, ¿sabes cuál es?- preguntó mirándola, solo para confundirse junto a su padre al verla cubrirse la boca sorprendida.

-¿Hana?- preguntó Julius algo preocupado.

-La, la [Booster Gear]- murmuró incrédula. De todas las SG en existencia, nunca esperó que su hijo recibiera una de las Trece Longinus.

El patriarca abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de soltar una leve carcajada –Jaja, pensar que un Belmont recibiría una Longinus, ¿será algún tipo de recompensa por que finalmente cumplimos con nuestro juramento? ¿O tal vez será algún tipo de maldición de Drácula?-.

-¿Maldición?- preguntó confundido. No entendía como recibir un arma tan poderosa podía ser una maldición.

-Issei, los Sekiryuutei tienen una especie de, tradición por llamarlo de una forma, en la que todos sus portadores mueren a temprana edad, muchas veces ante su propio poder descontrolado, sin mencionar que el poder, y más a un el de un dragón a la altura de Ddraig, suele atraer toda clase de problemas- le explicó su padre antes de suspirar –supongo que era mucho pedir una generación en paz, al menos fueron 17 años tranquilos-.

-¿En verdad es tan malo?-.

[Más te vale que lo creas socio, pero siendo tu un Belmont, cabe la posibilidad de que logres superar el estigma de la muerte prematura, aunque lo otro debería ser peor aún de lo normal, despídete de una vida pacifica]

Los tres castaños parpadearon ante la inesperada voz que surgió de la brillante gema jade en el dorso del menor.

-¿Ddraig?-.

[Un placer conocerte Issei Belmont, nunca antes un Belmont ha sido mi portador, o del blanco, así que espero que logremos grandes cosas juntos socio]

-…bueno, ahora no se puede hacer nada- suspiró Julius –Ddraig, te encargo a mi hijo, guíalo bien en lo que supone ser el Sekiryuutei-.

[Por supuesto, no pienso causar la muerte de mi socio, menos uno con tal potencial. Pero dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué piensan hacer con el ángel caído?]

-Bueno, si estaba dispuesta a matarme, no podemos dejarla de lado, ¿verdad?- empezó Issei.

-Normalmente diría que no los toquemos, estamos en territorio Gremory y Sitri, un movimiento en falso y desataríamos una guerra, aun si no somos exactamente parte de la iglesia- empezó seriamente Julius antes de que una sonrisa depredadora surgiera en su rostro -pero en este caso ellos lanzaron la primera piedra, así que no debería de haber problemas, además, es una buena oportunidad para que tengas tu primera cacería, Issei-.

El aludido sonrió también con emoción. ¡Finalmente, podía ir de caza!

-Pero, no uses la [Booster Gear] Ise-chan, distas mucho de estar acostumbrado a usarla, sería más una desventaja que una ventaja- le indicó su madre.

-Claro mamá, ¡iré a prepararme!- aceptando de inmediato, el guantelete legendario se desvaneció al tiempo que desaparecía escaleras arriba.

-bueno, ya que llegó la hora, supongo que no tengo más razones para posponerlo- con eso dicho, Julius se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mueble en que estaba el televisor.

Dicho mueble tenía tres cajones en la parte inferior. Sacando por completo el central, colocó su mano sobre un círculo mágico disimulado en la madera, recitó un rápido conjuro y la tabla pasó a ser un segundo contenedor que procedió a sacar y a abrir, dejando ver un paquete algo largo envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¿Qué es eso papá?- escuchó a sus espaldas. Girándose se topó con su hijo en su traje de cazador.

El calzado deportivo blanco fue reemplazado por unas botas de montaña negras, el pantalón de mezclilla dio paso a un pantalón cargo negro, y cubriendo el torso del menor estaba una chaqueta roja de bordes blancos sin mangas dejando ver sus fuertes, si bien esbeltos, brazos. En su brazo izquierdo había dos pulseras plateadas, una con un cuarzo blanco y otra con un rubí. En el izquierdo llevaba otra pulsera, esta con lo que parecía ser un diamante.

(N/a: la chaqueta es similar a la que usa Ritcher en Smash Ultimate solo que de color rojo y solo llega hasta la cintura)

-Veo que no llevas el agua vendita- comentó su padre mientras se erguía y lo encaraba, notando como faltaba la pulsera con la aquamarina en su brazo izquierdo.

Issei se encogió de hombros –no me servirá de mucho contra ángeles caídos-.

-Cierto, por fortuna tengo algo para ayudarte, planeaba dártelos en tu próximo cumpleaños, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento- le dijo extendiendo el paquete.

Confundido, Issei lo tomó y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose y emocionándose al ver su contenido: dos pulseras plateadas, una con un zafiro y otra con un topacio marrón.

-¡estas son…!-.

-La Cruz de Batalla y una pequeña creación nuestra, se llama Night Killer, estoy seguro que te será útil hoy-.

-¡Genial, gracias!- con emoción, se puso la pulsera con el zafiro en su brazo izquierdo y la del topacio en el derecho.

-Suerte en tu primera cacería Ise-chan-.

-¡Gracias mamá! ¡Volveré luego!- con eso, Issei salió corriendo a toda velocidad, emocionado por lo que se venía.

Ambos padres solo rieron un poco antes de tomar sus respectivos equipamientos. Si bien era la cacería de Issei, nada les impedía observarla.

**(Minutos después, templo abandonado)**

-Llegó la hora, mi primera caza- murmuró emocionado desde la base de las escaleras que guiaban al abandonado templo católico.

[Con cuidado socio, entiendo que estés emocionado, y esto no se compara a lo que tu familia ha hecho por siglos, pero un error y tu primera cacería también podría ser la última]

-Claro, gracias Ddraig- asintiendo, Issei respiró para regularizar su pulso, y una vez que estuvo listo, empezó su ascenso, no muy rápido pero tampoco lento, caminando tranquilamente atento a todo lo que le rodeaba.

-¡Alto ahí!- exclamó una voz al tiempo que un hombre en ropas de sacerdote con una espada de luz en mano aparecía frente a él, bloqueando su camino.

-_Debe ser un exorcista desterrado_\- pensó tensándose, recordando lo que un exorcista debía de hacer para ser desterrado y notando como otros ocho se ocultaban en los arboles –lo siento, pero tengo cosas que atender con la ángel caído que llegó herida hace poco-.

-Ah, así que tú eres el que hirió a Reynare-sama- respondió el exorcista, dándole el verdadero nombre de quien le intentó matar –eso significa que eres alguien que debía morir- comentó con total calma al tiempo que una sonrisa enfermiza aparecía en su rostro y alzaba rápidamente su pistola de luz.

Solo que Issei fue más rápido.

En un destello, su mano izquierda se movió y una daga se encontró enterrada en la tráquea del exorcista que no tardó en caer muerto.

Al instante los otros ex sacerdotes dispararon sus armas, pero Issei se movió con tal velocidad que ellos solo vieron un borrón rojo. Algo chasqueó en el aire y uno de los exorcistas se topó con un látigo marrón rodeando firmemente su cuello, impidiéndole respirar. Un fuerte tirón lo despegó del suelo, y lo último que pudo ver en vida fue la rodilla que recibió a su rostro de forma inclemente.

En un destello de la pulsera con el zafiro, una cruz hecha de llamas azules apareció en su mano izquierda, misma que lanzó inmediatamente. La cruz hizo un arco y pasó por tres de los exorcistas, haciéndolos estallar en llamas (que les hicieron gritar por el agonizante dolor hasta que finalmente se extinguieron, dejando tres cadáveres casi carbonizados) antes de volver donde Issei, quien la atrapó permitió que se desvaneciera.

Nuevamente se movió a toda velocidad esquivando un disparo más, un leve destello rojo marcando su paso y uno de los exorcistas alcanzó a girarse en su dirección apenas a tiempo para que la punta del látigo estallara con fuerza en su pecho, lanzándolo de espaldas contra un árbol con una fuerza brutal. Apenas empezaba a alzarse cuando un hacha de mano cayó del cielo y le dio de lleno en la coronilla.

Uno de los tres restantes se giró al escuchar el nuevo cadáver caer a tierra, e instantes después el látigo se envolvió alrededor de su cabeza. Bastó de un fuerte tiró de parte de Issei para hacer que su cabeza se girará tan rápidamente y con tal fuerza, que le rompió el cuello, muriendo en el acto.

Viendo esto, uno de los dos restantes se dio la vuelta para huir, pero su compañero le fue lanzado encima, mandándolos a ambos a tierra. A sus espaldas, un destello dorado seguido por uno blanco con un leve tono azul iluminó momentáneamente el lugar. Apenas empezaban a levantarse cuando una espada larga de una mano y de hoja algo delgada los traspasó a ambos al centro del pecho.

Con calma, Issei desenterró su espada, la sacudió para quitarle el exceso de sangre y permitió que desapareciera en un destello azulado, junto a la daga y el hacha en destellos blancos y rojos respectivamente.

-Bueno, fue un inicio- comentó para si antes de seguir con su acenso.

Instantes después, y habiendo despachado a muchos exorcistas desterrados más, finalmente se encontró ante la entrada a la iglesia abandonada. La miró unos instantes antes de proceder a abrirla, entrando con calma.

-¿Oh, a quien tenemos por aquí?- empezó otro exorcista más, este de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que lo veía con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada. Se encontraba sentado sobre el altar con una pistola en una mano y una espada de luz en otra -¿tienes algo que ver con que nadie se ha reportado, pedazo de mierda?-.

-Se podría decir, vengo a ver a Reynare, ¿me dirás dónde está?-.

El alvino se encogió de hombros antes de señalar debajo suyo –aquí hay una puerta oculta, ella está allá abajo- su sonrisa se incrementó –aunque no te sirve mucho saber eso- entonces saltó del altar y disparó en rápida sucesión.

Issei se movió rápidamente, esquivando varios disparos mientras su espada y una daga aparecían en sus respectivos destellos. Lanzando la daga rápidamente, logró darle al cañon del arma, desviándola de su persona lo suficiente para cargar en línea recta, espada en mano, y enfrentar hojas con su oponente.

-¿ho? Nada mal para un bastardo muerto- se mofó el alvino.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo-.

-Oh vaya, la arrogancia es un pecado grave ¿sabías? No me queda de otra más que ¡purgar tus pecados con mi espada!-.

Rápidamente ambos empezaron a intercambiar cortes a una velocidad abrumadora, bloqueándose mutuamente. Issei era más veloz en cuanto a movimiento, pero la pistola de luz del alvino permitía mantener las cosas medianamente parejas.

-Nada mal pedazo de mierda, te has ganado saber mi nombre, soy Freed Sellzen, ahora dime tu nombre, oraré por ti una vez que termine de purificarte, ¡al mismo tiempo que le hago una pequeña visita a tu madre!-.

Issei frunció el ceño ante eso, pero decidió aprovechar la situación.

-Mi nombre es…- empezó antes de moverse.

Corriendo rápidamente para evitar un disparo, Issei volvió a usar su cruz de fuego, obligando a su oponente a saltar para apartarse de su trayectoria. El alvino disparó en el aire, destruyendo la daga que volaba contra su pecho y procedió a usar su espada para desviar un hacha que volaba en su dirección, pero antes de que pudiera enfocar al castaño de nuevo, un látigo se envolvió en su tobillo y lo jaló a tierra, haciéndole caer en su espalda con tal fuerza que no solo le cortó la respiración, si no que le hizo perder el agarre sobre sus armas.

Abriendo sus ojos, observó a Issei de pie ante él.

Entonces el castaño termino su oración.

-…Issei Belmont-.

Freed abrió los ojos como platos, y debido al shock, no notó una segunda hacha descendiendo hasta que su filo estuvo ante sus ojos.

Instantes después Issei empujó el altar, revelando unas escaleras que empezó a bajar con calma, dejando tras de sí un cadáver más.

Apenas llegó a la base del lugar cuando más exorcistas aparecieron corriendo contra él. Su espada y una daga aparecieron en sus manos.

**(Con Reynare)**

-No puedo creer que te obligara a huir, ¡y con algo tan bajo como [Unlimited Knifes] jeje!- se burló la que parecía ser una lolita gótica rubia.

-Cállate Mittelt-.

Los cuatro ángeles caídos despachados por Azazel se encontraban reunidos en un gran cuarto subterráneo con una enorme cruz de acero sobre un escenario o plataforma, tres mirando con atención a su líder sujetar con su mano vendada su hombro herido.

-Pero, esto es preocupante, si sabe de lo sobrenatural debe de conocer a los demonios que saben del lugar, esto podría provocar que nos tengamos que marchar rápidamente- comentó un hombre de cabellos negros vestido de gabardina.

-No nos iremos Dohnaseek, tenemos que obedecer órdenes de Azazel-sama - espetó Raynare antes de ver a una mujer de cabello largo azul vestida en un conjunto ejecutivo de falda y saco color cereza pero sin camisa, dejando ver su amplio pecho –no aun al menos, primero completaremos nuestro trato con ese demonio y luego cambiaremos de escondite por un tiempo, Kalawarner ¿Cuándo llega esa monja?-.

-En tres días por tren-.

-¿Esperan a alguien más eh?- empezó una quinta voz.

Los cuatro ángeles caídos se giraron a la entrada para ver a cierto castaño caminar con calma hacia ellos.

-¡Tú!- exclamó en alerta Raynare.

-No fue muy educado de tu parte, ¿sabes Raynare? Irte de improvisto sin siquiera un abrazo… aunque no es como si hubieras sido educada antes de eso, mira que atacar de improvisto-.

-Así que el blanco llega por su cuenta, ¿y solo? Nos pusiste las cosas muy simple, imbécil- se jactó la peliazul al tiempo que los cuatro generaban lanzas de luz.

-¿Y dejar que alguien interfiera en mi primera cacería?- preguntó el castaño retóricamente, un hacha apareciendo en su mano izquierda y su espada en la derecha -¡Ni soñarlo!-.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser [Unlimited Knifes]!- espetó la loli.

-Nunca dije que mis cuchillos fueran mi [Sacred Gear]- fue todo lo que dijo Issei antes de moverse velozmente, lanzando el hacha al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar dos lanzas y usaba su espada para desviar otra.

Dohnaseek usó sus alas para bloquear el arma arrojadiza, no notando como las tres caídas retrocedían rápidamente. Apenas empezaba a desenvolverse de sus alas cuando una cruz de fuego dio de lleno en él, haciéndolo estallar en llamas. No pudo hacer más que gritar por el dolor antes de que un haz plateado pasara por su cuello.

Las tres caídas observaron con horror e incredulidad como la cabeza de su aliado rodaba por el suelo aun envuelto en llamas.

-Y el hecho de que estuvieran dispuestas a matarme simplemente por tener una, me deja en claro que no los puedo dejar ir- terminó con seriedad, su espada siendo reemplazada por su látigo.

.-T-tu, ¡¿Quién eres?!- exigió nerviosa Raynare. Tras verlo matar tan fácilmente a Dohnaseek simplemente no podía desestimarlo más, y, por alguna razón, verlo empuñar ese látigo le llenaba de mayor pavor que la espada de antes.

-… supongo que puedo decírselos, total, no saldrán de aquí con vida- murmuró para sí antes de erguirse por completo, chasqueando su látigo contra el suelo, haciéndolas encogerse de miedo –mi verdadero nombre es Issei, Issei Belmont, futura cabeza del clan Belmont-.

Belmont, ese apellido bastó para congelar la sangre en las tres. Todos los involucrados en mundo sobrenatural conocían ese nombre. Era el clan humano de cazadores de monstruos que habían sostenido una contienda por siglos en contra del vampiro más conocido y poderoso de todos.

Drácula.

El vampiro que se volvió tan poderoso que sometió bajo su yugo a uno de los Grim Reaper del propio Hades, uno tan poderoso que se dice solo Thanatos era más fuerte, y no por mucho. De alguna manera, muy probablemente con la ayuda de dicho Grim Reaper, Drácula logró también una forma de inmortalidad: un ciclo de reencarnación.

Drácula fue derrotado por los Belmont varias veces, y siempre encontraba la forma de revivir cada cierto tiempo. Con todo, Drácula se había vuelto un símbolo de terror para la mayoría de los seres consientes e inclusive para una buena parte del top 100.

Y sin embargo, en 1999, fue derrotado definitivamente por un Belmont.

Los Belmont ya eran legendarios por haberlo matado, si bien solo temporalmente, en varias ocasiones pese a ser humanos cuyas mejores herramientas eran magia y la Estrella de la Mañana, cuyas únicas propiedades eran la sagrada y mata-vampiros, pero que no incrementaba la fuerza del portador como lo hacen las Excalibur u otras armas sacras de leyenda.

El que lograran vencerlo definitivamente simplemente los elevó aún más.

En el inframundo, las madres demonios asustaban a sus niños diciendo: "si te portas mal, un Belmont vendrá por ti". Los Caídos no se quedaban muy atrás, pocas cosas asustaban más a sus niños que el sonido de un chasquido, mientras más similar al de un látigo peor. Ya ni se diga el efecto que tenían sobre los hombres lobo o los vampiros.

Y ante ellas estaba el heredero de los Belmont, sin lugar a dudas hijo del asesino de Drácula, y era bien sabido que cada generación de Belmont se volvía más fuerte que la anterior.

Simplemente no había escapatoria para ellas.

-¡E-espera, lo siento! ¡N-nos iremos de Kuoh pero por favor, n-no nos mates! ¡Haremos lo que sea!- suplicó Mittelt aterrorizada. Las otras dos no se veían mucho mejor.

-No es como si pudiera confiar en ustedes, es decir, ella trató de matarme por algo fuera de mí control- respondió señalando a Raynare.

-¡P-podemos explicarlo!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Issei las miró un tiempo antes de suspirar.

Tanta información como pudiera sacarles, y la posibilidad de evitar un conflicto a gran escala por escucharlas antes de actuar, en momentos como este odiaba que su madre le metiera una conciencia de "observar antes de actuar" a base de golpes, las cosas serían mucho más simples ahora si simplemente las mataba, y ya se imaginaba a cuantos salvaría haciéndolo-.

–bien, las escucharé, prometo guardar mis armas por la noche, pero si siento que me ocultan algo o que solo es un truco para tomarme por sorpresa, por mínimo que sea, se acabó, ¿entendido?-.

Las tres asintieron y empezaron a explicarle su misión en Kuoh y el por qué trataron de matarlo.

-Así que, Azazel te ordenó vigilarme y avisarle si mi [Sacred Gear] despertaba y se salía fuera de control, poniendo en riesgo todo Kuoh, ¿y tú decidiste que era mejor simplemente matarme antes de que eso pasara?- preguntó algo incrédulo, recibiendo un renuente cabeceo de la morena -…ahora estoy en dudas, ¿caíste por la lujuria o la pereza?-.

Normalmente Raynare habría saltado furiosa ante un comentario como ese (como cualquier caído que hubiera sido un ángel puro por un tiempo, la razón por las que caían era algo muy personal), pero en esta situación, simplemente no era buena idea.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado, ¿solo me atacaron a mí?-.

Las tres volvieron a asentir, aunque los ojos de Issei se entrecerraron al notar un leve atisbo de duda en ellas.

-… los exiliados bajo sus órdenes, ¿atacaron a alguien?-.

Las tres se pusieron rígidas ante esa pregunta, pero se negaban a contestar. Issei entrecerró los ojos y empezó a ponerse en guardia, su látigo listo. Eso les quitó las dudas.

-S-si, atacaron a algunos contratistas de demonios…- explicó Kalawarner.

-Déjame adivinar, mataron a todos los contratistas y sus familias- las tres asintieron en extremo rígidas, notando la furia en su voz -¿ustedes trataron de detenerlos?-.

-¡C-claro que sí!- saltaron las tres.

-Mentira-.

La sola palabra de Issei bastó para espantarlas. Él podía ver muy claramente que no les importaba en lo más mínimo. No le sorprendería si les hubieran permitido ir a sus anchas con los contratistas si eso significaba tenerlos bajo control.

-Dejaré pasar eso por ahora- comentó, haciéndolas relajarse –hablaban de esperar a alguien, díganme todo-.

Las tres se miraron entre sí antes de que Raynare empezara a hablar.

-Hace poco, un demonio vino a nosotros ofreciéndonos un trato. Nos enviaría a una monja portadora de la [Twilight Healing] que fue desterrada por sanar a un demonio, nos permitirá extraer la [Sacred Gear] en tanto procuráramos dejar a la chica aquí-.

-Querrás decir el cadáver de la chica- le corrigió apretando los puños. Sabía bien lo que suponía extraer una SG de un ser viviente –el nombre del demonio y el de la monja, díganmelos-.

-E-el demonio se llama Diodora Astaroth y l-la monja se llama A-Asia Argento- tartamudeó Raynare.

Issei las observó unos instantes antes de suspirar. Ahora se sentía alegre de que su madre insistiera en educarlo tanto.

-Bien, cumplieron su parte del trato- les dijo guardando su látigo, permitiéndoles respirar tranquilas… por unos instantes.

Una pesada sensación invadió la cámara, y las tres observaron con horror a su fuente, Issei, quien concentraba en su interior una ingente cantidad de poder sacro, doblado levemente sobre sí mismo con ambas manos cerradas firmemente en puños frente a su pecho.

-¡D-dijiste que nos dejarías ir!- reclamó Kalawarner.

-Dije que guardaría mis armas, pero no que las dejaría vivir, menos con lo que escuché- les aclaró –además, ¿Qué mejor forma para cerrar mi primer cacería que con esta técnica?-.

Espantadas, las tres extendieron sus alas para irse, pero era demasiado tarde.

Issei se irguió por completo, extendiendo ambos brazos a su costado, y rugió a todo pulmón -¡**Grand Cross!**-.

Energía sacra explotó a su alrededor, con tal fuerza que mandó disparadas a las tres caídas contra la cruz de acero a sus espaldas, al tiempo que otra cruz, esta de luz pura, se formaba alrededor de Issei quien se empezaba a alzar levemente en el aire.

Las caídas solo pudieron observar con horror como la luz de la cruz se expandía, llenando la sala por completo y haciendo temblar al templo entero.

Finalmente el ataque terminó e Issei se irguió respirado con algo de dificultad, mirando los escombros caer a su alrededor junto a una lluvia de plumas negras, único rastro de las tres.

-Tal vez no fue muy buena idea usarlo bajo tierra- murmuró para sí mismo.

[Ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso compañero, concéntrate en salir de aquí ahora]

Asintiendo en concordancia, dio media vuelta y corrió por donde había venido, esquivando los escombros caer a su alrededor, escapando del templo apenas a tiempo para girarse y verlo derrumbarse por completo.

Silbando de impresión para sí mismo, Issei empezó su camino a casa. Tenía mucho de qué hablar con sus padres.

**(Tres días después, estación de trenes)**

Un tren bala recién llegaba a Kuoh y de este bajó una pequeña y tímida figura. Era una joven vestida con una túnica sencilla, un velo blanco cubriendo su cabeza y una vieja pero firme maleta marrón a su costado.

La joven miró a su alrededor buscando por algo en que orientarse, sorprendiéndose al notar a un joven castaño sostener un letrero en el que se leía "Asia Argento" en italiano. Con extrema timidez, se acercó al joven.

-D-disculpa…-.

-¿Tu eres Asia Argento?- preguntó el chico con un italiano entendible, si bien su acento era bastante extraño.

Algo aliviada al ver que el idioma no sería un problema, la reconocida como Asia asintió.

-Mucho gusto, soy Issei Hyodou, vamos, te llevaré a donde te quedarás- se presentó antes de tomar la maleta de sus manos e indicarle que lo siguiera.

El trayecto fue silencioso, aun cuando abordaron un autobús que los dejó en la zona residencial, pero no era incomodo, o por lo menos no para Issei. Asia por su lado se veía algo decaída por esto, pero decidió quedarse callada. Eran desconocidos después de todo.

Finalmente se detuvieron ante una casa de aspecto normal, para confusión de la extranjera.

-D-disculpa, s-se suponía que debía ir a la iglesia de Kuoh- le comentó con timidez.

-Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes- fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, saludando aun en italiano -¡Papá, mamá, ya llegamos!-.

Un tanto insegura, Asia entró tras él, congelándose al ver un letrero de vivos colores en la pared frente a ella que decía "¡Bienvenida, Asia!".

Aun no terminaba de recuperarse cuando Hana salió de la cocina con un delantal sobre su ropa cotidiana y una radiante y cálida sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser Asia, ¿no? Bienvenida- le saludó en perfecto italiano antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, accidentalmente provocando que el velo se callera y dejara a la vista su cabello dorado.

Asia abrió los ojos enormes ante la desconocida sensación, pero poco a poco se fue rindiendo y devolvió el gesto, leves lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

Todo ante la vista de Issei y Julius, quienes solo pudieron sonreír.

La primera casería de Issei fue un éxito en todos los frentes posibles.

**Fin del capítulo.**

Vaya, viendo esto, creo que voy a darle rienda suelta a mi musa más seguido. ¡Completé el capítulo en un día! Con algo de suerte, habiendo sacado esto de mi sistema me debería de permitir terminar con DXC! A más tardar la próxima semana, ya tengo la mayoría del capítulo completo pero simplemente no me podía concentrar en el fic.

Por cierto, creo que es un tanto claro pero, ya sea que el fic termine siendo un harem, Asia será la principal (o la pareja determinada en caso de no ser harem) en esta ocasión con Irina y Xenovia siendo sus principales contendientes… y tal vez Kunou, pero por ahora pondré los posibles destinos del fic en una balanza y tomaré mi decisión una vez termine con Castlevania Aria/Dawn of Sorrow.

No olviden dejarme sus opiniones al respecto, y sobre el harem, si pueden darme bases buenas para tomarlo de decisión sería de gran ayuda, aunque claro, al final del día seré yo quien decida si es o no harem. Los veré, con suerte, la próxima semana en DXC!, hasta luego.


End file.
